


Our System.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker is in Arkham, and is on his way to rehabilitation, Batman has discovered a system to help him that works better than any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our System.

Batman couldn’t help but shiver as a guard led him down the cold dank halls of Arkham Asylum, their footsteps echoed loudly between the walls as they made their way towards the Joker’s cell.

Joker had been making significant progress lately; they had allowed him one privilege. He had insisted on seeing Batman, despite initial protests from the warden and staff, the message found its way to the Batman, and he had agreed. It had been his idea after all.

Since the first meeting Joker had improved exponentially. Every time he had made some sort of measurable progress, for almost 3 months Batman had been enjoying weekly visits to his solitary cell.

He was quite looking forward to this one.

They were heading towards the same cell they always did, but still Batman asked his questions, “The room is sound proof?”

The young guard nodded in answer.

“No windows or mirrors?”

“One, it’s been blacked out from the inside.”

“Cameras?”

“Two, disconnected.”

They stopped outside the cell, Batman prepared himself to enter the room, he could already feel his heartbeat quickening.

The guard smiled gently, “May I ask. What do you do in there? You go in, then when you come out he refuses to talk for hours after, he just sits there.”

Batman felt a heat of embarrassment fall on him, “He has requested privacy on the matter.”

The guard rolled his eyes and opened the cold metal door to the white room Joker currently resided in. “If anything should happen there’s an emergency button by the door that will allow you to call the guards… same as last week, and the week before, and the week before.”

“Thank you,” Batman grunted as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

The bleach white room contained only a bed, a small table, and a toilet, an upgrade; he had a table now.

Joker was sitting on the bed, grinning widely as always, he was wearing one of the grey suits that were designated to inmates at Arkham. He unknowingly gripped at the sides of his thin mattress, “Batman. Been a week already has it?”

Batman nodded, a cold expression on his face, he swiftly walked to one of the two cameras in the room, it was disconnected. He walked to the other, Joker watched him as he did, he rolled his eyes, Batman did this every time. “Did they…?”

“Yes,” Batman said, disconnecting the second camera. “Every time.”

Joker nodded, “I should really pay attention when they come in, I could save you all this hassle.”

Batman shook his head, turning to stand in front of the clown villain, “It’s part of our routine,” as was what came next. Batman let out a loud sigh, standing rigid as Joker sat straight on the bed.

“Have you preformed any discrepancies in the past week?” Batman asked, his voice hard and cold.

Joker’s grin widened, “Nope,” he lied.

Batman sighed, “What about the orderly whose finger you broke?”

“Oh yeah,” Joker chuckled, “I forgot about him.”

Batman crossed his arms, “You know what that means.”

Joker frowned, “No, Batman, they’ve already punished me for that; they’ve taken away my puddings at lunch!”

Batman raised an eyebrow, although he knew Joker couldn’t see it through his mask, “They did that when you slapped that nurse in the face, and when you kicked that doctor in the genitals. I punished you then too.”

Joker sighed loudly, putting a hand to his chin and pouting.

“Stand up.”

Joker stood.

“You will be punished for each act you preform that will hinder your recovery. It’s been two weeks since the last. I thought you might have actually learned since then. Obviously not. Give me your hands.”

Joker held his hands for Batman to take, “But that’s all I’ve done Batman, can’t you cut me some slack?”

“Hands _behind_ your back Joker…”

Joker rolled his eyes again, “I’ll take that as a no.” he turned and held his hands behind him. Batman pulled a pair of cuffs from his belt and clamped them on Joker’s wrists, slightly too tight.

“You have lost your right to touch,” Batman growled.

Joker let out a short, annoyed grunt, “What? Batman, please, that’s not fair.”

“It’s perfectly fair,” Batman let a small smile appear on his face.

“Can we still kiss?” Joker said, turning his head slightly, trying to look at Batman.

Batman leant over Joker’s shoulder to plant a lopsided kiss on Joker’s lips.

Joker smiled, “Good,” he breathed gently, he felt Batman starting to push his hips gently against him.

“Ready?” Batman growled, smiling still.

“Always,” Joker mumbled, his head still turned, wanting another kiss.

“I’m serious,” Batman grunted, “If you’re not, the guards find out, then we’re both going to pay for it.”

Joker giggled, “I know, you keep saying, why so scared? Not as if I care.”

“I care about your rehabilitation, you’re making progress, this system is working. Once you’ve been reformed it won’t matter.”

Joker let out a small growl, “Can we hurry this up?”

Batman hummed gruffly, reaching his head to Joker’s front, grabbing the other man’s quickly growing bulge through the thin material covering him.

Joker let out a short grunt at feeling of Batman grasping at him. He groped blindly behind him, trying to feel the vigilante.

Batman sent a sharp thud onto Joker’s arm “No,” he said bluntly “Don’t touch.”

Joker growled lightly as Batman started to run his hand up and down the clown’s length, “Ok,” he said weakly, Batman’s grip getting tighter with each stroke to the point of it almost hurting.

The crime fighter let go of Jokers covered penis, slipping his hand into the opposing man’s trousers and taking an equally firm grip on the member itself, Joker hissed in slight pain as the harsh edges of Batman’s gloved hand dug into him.

“You like this?” Batman asked in a deep growl in response to Joker’s hissing and grunting.

Joker only nodded in response. Batman frowned to himself, “Answer me. I asked ‘Do you like this?’”

Joker let out a small gasp as Batman squeezed him painfully tight. “Yes,” he said weakly, Batman started to increase his speed, Joker began letting out small grunts and mews as Batman continued pleasuring him.

Batman felt a familiar smile start to spread on his face; it had been almost half a year since their first sexual encounter, and Joker still reacted the same way to Batman’s touch.

He had given Joker a choice, after that first night; if the clown handed himself in, and tried to make progress towards rehabilitation, then the activities could continue. It had taken several weeks for the clown to hand himself in, but eventually he had.

Joker simply hadn’t been able to get the thought of sex out of his head, the thought that with a little effort on his side, he’d be able to have the vigilante every week, maybe every day eventually.

He still became aroused remembering that first time; seeing Joker fall into a quivering, laughing ball, his mental capacity completely destroyed by the sheer amount of pleasure Batman had given him, he’d only able to answer simple questions for the first hour afterwards. Batman had guessed it had been his first time in a while and that’s why he’d reacted so severely, but even now, six months later, he gave him that response.

It was… flattering, almost, to see it.

Joker groaned Batman’s name gently, Batman felt his own cock start to jerk to life as Joker spoke.

Batman removed his hand from the other man’s trousers, Joker mewled lightly in disappointment, but he knew what came next would be better.

The vigilante removed his armoured glove and pulled a tube from his belt, “Bend over,” he grunted, placing a hand on Joker’s back to assist the action.

Joker felt his trousers being pulled down, and heard Batman squeeze some lube onto his hand. It killed him that he couldn’t reach out and help. Joker had known it had been a bad idea to break that orderly’s finger, he’d felt a shock of, what he guessed was, remorse, after the action, knowing that Batman would punish him with some humiliating act, such as handcuffing him.

Joker started to smile, looking back towards Batman, although he couldn’t see anything, he felt Batman’s soft, ungloved hand run up the inside of his thigh. He shifted his legs apart to allow Batman full access to him, and let out a short gasp as Batman slowly slid his index finger inside the clown.

Batman gently moved the finger, in and out, purposefully brushing against his prostate, teasing him.

He added another and began widen the clown’s entrance, relishing the noises the man was making, the small groans and mewls, knowing how drastically they were about to change.

The sounds grew louder as he added a third finger, thrusting them into Joker, the repetitive movement caused Joker to buck against the intruding fingers. Batman gritted his teeth as Joker squirmed in front of him.

Batman used his free hand to remove his armoured crotch-plate, still working into Joker with his other. Joker could hear the clips coming undone behind him, he smiled dully, his head was already spinning, and he knew how much better things were about to become, he felt his cock twitch at the mere thought.

He wished he could reach down and touch himself, usually he’d be pumping himself frantically by this point, this was torture.

Batman could feel Joker’s muscles twitching in anticipation as the vigilante threw the armoured plate on the floor, and removed his fingers, Joker moaned loudly as he did. Batman chuckled lightly, pouring a little bit of the lube onto his cock.

“Want me to go in?” he growled, giving himself a few forceful tugs, bringing himself to his full length.

Joker nodded frantically, his vision already slightly blurred, “Yes, yes.”

“Do you…?” the vigilante said slyly, pointing himself towards Joker’s entrance.

“Yes!” Joker almost shouted, frowning gently, “Stop teasing me and do it!”

The frown disappeared from his face, replaced with a look of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure as Batman complied with Joker’s wishes. Pushing himself in gently. Joker let out a loud moan, he’d never had the pleasure of only this, with no contact to any other part of him.

The clown swore loudly as he felt a familiar ‘pop’ as the head of Batman’s cock entered him, clenching his cuffed hands, digging his nails into his palms.

Batman stayed like that for several seconds, with only the first inch or so of himself inside the clown, he ran his ungloved hand up and down Jokers back, under his clothes; enjoying the feel of his unusually soft, and scarred skin. The frame of the man was really astonishing; wiry and thin, like the greyhound of men. Batman could easily feel his ribs; they jotted out unnaturally, obviously broken and badly re-set in several places, he could feel it, how badly he’d been treated through his life.

He knew he should be turned off, repulsed, by it, the scars, the bruising, the odd figure. But, it didn’t, Joker had his whole life shown on his skin, nothing hidden. It did the exact opposite.

Batman began to slowly work his way into Joker, who rasped out Batman’s name as he did.

The vigilante groaned loudly, he gripped on to Joker’s shoulder with his gloved hand, pushing Joker into the position he wanted; bent like an r.

He pushed his full length in slowly, watching himself as he did, Joker swore repeatedly as Batman’s nails dug into his shoulder and his cock ached to be touched.

Joker arched his back as Batman began to gently pump into him, not removing more than half his length before slowly pushing himself back in.

“Ahhh, Batman, oh god…” Joker whined sharply as Batman brushed against his prostate, being careful not to put too much pressure on the spot.

Batman swiftly pulled the clown up, and forcefully turned the clowns head, he planted several hungry kisses on the clowns mouth, Joker reciprocated viciously, moaning loudly as they did. “Want more?” Batman growled, starting to pull himself out.

“Yes,” Joker grunted, groping at Batman with his cuffed hands, trying to pull him back in.

“What must you not do?” Batman asked, his lips hovering millimetres from Joker’s.

Joker quickly relinquished his unstable grip on Batman. Batman smiled gently and awarded Joker another kiss.

“…I must n-not do anything that will hinder my r-rehabilitation…” Joker whispered into Batman’s mouth.

Batman bent Joker over, the frame of the bed cut into his shins, Batman pulled himself almost completely out, only a centimetre of himself still in the clown. Joker let out several small gasps, then a long scream as Batman rammed himself into the clown, slamming hard against Joker’s prostate, making stars appear in the clowns eyes, two repetitions and his vision started to tunnel, he began howling with pleasure as Batman hit his spot over and over.

Batman grabbed onto the fabric of Joker’s shirt, pulling at it to increase the force of his thrusts, he could feel Joker swaying into him, matching his rhythm with movements and noises, grunts and screams.

Having Joker fully at Batman’s hand, in his power, at his mercy, under his control. The clown would do anything Batman asked now. Almost.

Years of fighting and he hadn’t been able to achieve what he had with only a few months of this.

Joker was almost totally reformed, hadn’t killed since getting here, had only maimed once. He’d soon learned that if he wanted to fully indulge his pleasure then it was best he do what Batman wanted, or else he’d be restricted in some way.

Being gagged was his least favourite.

Joker’s screams were becoming more haggard as his throat began to dry, he was swaying more violently now, putting more force and effort into his thrusts.

Batman forced his full length in and held it steady, pressing hard again against Joker’s spot. “Do you want your hands back?”

“Yes,” Joker screamed breathily, “Yes!”

“Say _please._ ” Batman said gently, almost at a whisper. He did this every time. Joker each time before, had refused, so had not regained what Batman had taken from him, whatever that may be.

Joker let out a harsh growl, “… _Please…”_ he said quietly.

Batman smiled, had he just passed the final hurdle?

He took the key from his belt and quickly unlocked the handcuffs, Joker’s hands immediately darted in front of him; one to steady himself on the bed, the other shot to his neglected penis, the clown let out a long moan as he began to pump himself as hard and fast as he could.

Batman took hold of Joker’s shirt again and resumed sending short jabbed thrusts into the clown. Joker began screaming, the arm holding him to the bed shaking violently, Joker was too consumed by the heated fog that filled his mind to care about the amount he was shaking or how loudly he was moaning or screaming.

Batman was letting out a series of growled groans, one for each thrust he gave. Thoroughly enjoying watching Joker as he started to go limp, letting himself flop forward onto the bed, his hand still pumping violently at his cock, arching his back as waves of pleasure rushed over him.

Batman followed Joker in his move forward, pressing Joker into the bed, the man’s screams muffled now by the mattress as his face pressed into it.

Batman grabbed Joker’s hips and started slamming into the smaller man, who groaned and screamed in response. Batman forced himself in, stars started to swim in his vision and tension started to grow in his stomach.

Joker squealed into the mattress, shouting Batman’s name to spur him on, feeling sparks flush inside him with each hard thrust Batman sent into him, the hand he was using to touch himself had become slightly hindered by the push onto the bed, but he was still free enough to grasp himself firmly, moving in time with Batman’s movements.

He could hardly breath, he was being smothered by the bed, Batman didn’t seem to have noticed, pushing him further down onto the bed. He could hear rushing starting around his ears, he thought he may pass out.

“Harder,” Joker demanded, bucking his hips harder into the vigilante, starting to feel himself reaching his edge, forcing his face to turn slightly as he talked so Batman could hear him clearly, and so he could finally breathe again.

Batman continued ramming into him at the same pace, “Say please,” he said, smiling.

Joker let out a groan, the sound juddered with Batman’s movement, “…Please…” he whispered, feeling the tension panging inside him.

“Louder,” Batman said loudly, staring to reach his peak as Joker’s insides clamped and sucked at him.

“Please. Please, fuck me harder, please,” Joker began chanting as if it were a prayer. Batman answered it; slamming himself into the clown, then retracting his length and slamming in again, as hard and fast as he could, Joker was roaring hoarsely, swearing and pleading. Until finally he felt himself start to cum, he started giving out a series of small tortured grunts. Batman quickly moved his hand to Joker’s dick and began stroking it, knowing what the new noises the clown were making meant.

A long drawn out moaned scream erupted from Joker’s lips as his head exploded with fireworks of intense pleasure. His mouth hanging open in a now noiseless scream, his insides squeezing Batman’s cock as he orgasmed, Batman growled in time with Joker’s explosion, continuing to pump Joker’s dick long after the white gloop had dripped down his hand.

Joker flinched as Batman pulled himself out of the now whimpering clown. The vigilante grabbed him by the collar and forced him to turn, and get on his knees in front of him. Joker wasn’t entirely aware of what was happening, but suddenly found Batman’s cock forcing its way into his gaping mouth.

He protested slightly as the member rammed into the back of his throat with the first thrust, he managed to stop himself gagging, and gulped hungrily at the intruding object. Batman began letting out deep, long moans as he pulled Joker by his hair, repeatedly forcing himself into the clown’s warm soft mouth, as Joker’s teeth scraped Batman slightly, his tongue lapping at the base of his length, and the muscles writhing delightfully at the back of his throat with each thrust.

Batman moaned out Joker’s name as he fucked his face, the clown grunting and choking with pleasure, sucking happily at the hard, twitching member.

Warm jizm started to mix with the saliva in his mouth, shooting down his throat as Batman let out a juddered scream. He looked up into Batman’s eyes as the thrusts slowed, and the vigilante pulled away. Joker made sure to run his tongue along Batman’s shaft as it left his mouth, a wide smile spreading across his face as he felt the bat shudder gently.

Joker shakily got to his feet, a bubbling string of cum dribbling its way down his chin, gazing into Batman’s eyes as he swallowed the goo that had filled his mouth.

“That’s so…” Batman started, leaning in to delicately lick the cum from Joker’s face.

“Hot?” Joker finished, bringing Batman into a small kiss.

Batman quickly pulled himself from Joker’s grasp, picking up his cuffs and clipping them on his belt, “Same time next week,” he said as Joker flopped onto the bed, the clowns face splitting with a beaming smile as he nodded gently.

He quickly furrowed his brow. “Hey, batsy?” he said hoarsely, watching Batman slot his crotch plate back into place, “Why don’t you ever cum _inside_ me?” he let out a short cough, “Like a _normal_ guy would?”

“I’m not a normal guy,” Batman grunted. “And, if they noticed what we’d done, they’d take a DNA test, find out who I was.”

Joker lay down on his side, the sudden urge to sleep falling on him, “Why does it matter if they know who you are?”

“They wouldn’t let me back. Once you’re fully rehabilitated then, maybe I will. If you’re good.” Batman walked to the door, a smile on his face, it was hardly visible, but it was there.

Joker smiled, closing his eyes and pulling the bed covers over himself, “So we’ll be doing this for a while?”

Batman pressed the button on the door, calling the guard to open it.

“I should hope so.”


End file.
